Mass spectrometry is a widely applicable analytical tool capable of providing qualitative and quantitative information about the composition of both inorganic and organic samples. Mass spectrometry can be used to determine the structures of a wide variety of complex molecular species. This analytical technique can also be utilized to determine the structure and composition of solid surfaces.
As early as 1920, the behavior of ions in magnetic fields was described for the purposes of determining the isotopic abundances of elements. In the 1960's, a theory describing fragmentation of molecular species was developed for the purpose of identifying structures of complex molecules. In the 1970's, mass spectrometers and new ionization techniques were introduced which were capable of providing high-speed analysis of complex mixtures and thereby enhancing the capacity for structure determination.
It has become desirable to provide mass spectral analysis using portable or compact instruments. A continuing goal in designing these instruments is to optimize the components of the instrumentation.